


The Damning Secret

by ariapassionflower01



Series: Teacher's Pet [3]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Drama, M/M, Masturbation, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariapassionflower01/pseuds/ariapassionflower01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomi knows all the rumors surrounding his Music Theory and Composition professor and sometimes lover, Bill Kaulitz, but what are the real secrets that he is hiding? Tom is determined to find out why Bill is holding back, because he wants sex, and he wants it yesterday</p><p>This is a direct sequel to The Stranger Professor</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When it Rains..

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so, so, so, so sorry for the late update on this story! Between fighting with the storyline and having to replace the hard drive on my computer, I had a lot of trouble getting through this part! Please forgive me! However, I hope I've brought an even more interesting and consuming part to this story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've never written Andrej before. It was only a small part but I had a lot of fun! I hope you like!

 

_The high ceiling and long hall was empty and cold save for the pair of feet that paced frantically to and fro. The Christian Louboutin Gareth's clacked back and forth, back and forth in a motion that he had been repeating for over an hour now._

_He was tired, overwhelmed, but most of all, he was angry._

_With each passing of the door, he would glance over, hope beyond hope, pray if there was a God, that they would open. The longer they stayed closed, the more panicked he became._

_He had found himself in this position before, but he could not remember feeling like this. At the moment, he cared more for the person behind that door than he did for himself or his job._

_Bill paused from his pacing when he heard voices rise from behind the door. He felt himself tremble as he stood in silence, his breath held, his heart pounding out a crazy rhythm as he listened. At first there were only a jumble of sounds that he couldn't make out before one voice lifted above the rest._

_“Quiet! Everyone!”_

_The commotion dulled, but Bill could hear Head Dean Hoffman's voice raised in a firm, angry tone, “You will answer the question, Mr. Trumper. Has Professor Kaulitz touched you inappropriately?”_

_There was a length of silence before Bill felt his heart clench with the anguished wail that drifted through the doors on the note of denial, “No, no, no!”_

_The simmering anger in his chest flared to life and Bill charged towards the door with every intent of busting through them, demanding that the debasing interrogation be over with. He stopped just short of the threshold, however, one fist lifted against the wood. He sagged there, tears rushing to his eyes, unbidden. He didn't realize the height of his hysteria until loud sob echoed off the walls. He sucked in desperate breaths, turning to lean against the heavy, wooden door. Everything swam in his vision and he had the sudden urge to run. Run from the campus, run from this board, run from this haunting truth... But he couldn't. That was his Tomi in there, fighting for him, defending him, standing up when no one else would..._

_He had run last time, and he could hardly bear the pain when he thought of it. He couldn't leave this time. No, not this time..._

 

~

 

Weeks Earlier

 

The campus was completely dark and the wind cut a biting swath across the sidewalks and buildings. Despite the time and temperature, Tomi dashed quickly towards the Office Building, head lowered. He didn't need to see to know where he was going. He had walked this path so many times now that he could get there in his sleep.

It wasn't a Monday, a Tuesday, or a Thursday. It was Friday, and Tomi hadn't seen Bill all day. There was a desire gnawing at his insides in a way he couldn't control. Sleeping was almost impossible and he knew that jacking off would only be temporary relief.

Therefore, he found himself braving the dipping temperatures late at night to trek to Bill's office in hopes that he still might be there. He knew that he would be locked out of his dorm hall after leaving, but that hadn't mattered to him when he had slipped out.

He reached the Office Building, stepping inside and breathing out a sigh of relief as the warmth enveloped him. He tiptoed down the hall, biting his lip as he moved past the receptionist's desk, and looked ahead for the light of Bill's office. His heart leapt in his chest when he noted the opaque window of Bill's office door glowing.

He reached the door, his pulse tripping over itself as he lifted a tentative hand to knock. He wasn't used to walking into Bill's office without an invitation and for a moment, he wondered if Bill would deny him.

At last, he gave a quick knock, waiting with held breath for the answer.

“Come in.” Bill's low, melodious voice drifted out to meet his ears and the very sound of it made Tomi's stomach do excited cartwheels.

He took a hold of the doorknob with a trembling fingers and turned it slowly. He stepped inside and found Bill bent over the desk with papers, folders, and his laptop spread out in front of him. He almost seemed to have forgotten that someone knocked as he kept his head bowed, writing furiously on a paper.

Tomi swallowed hard as he gazed on Bill's dark, curving brows, the wash of dark, mascaraed lashes on his high, pale cheeks, his perfect, round-tipped nose, and at last, the full, pouting set of his lips. Tomi drew in a shuddering breath, leaning heavily against the door.

Bill looked up at last, his brows twitching together as he saw Tomi standing there.

“At little late to be out of dorms, Mr. Trumper.” He said, quirking an inquisitive brow. He glanced down at his watch to note the time.

“I know its not Monday or Tuesday, or Thursday,” Tomi said in a rough voice at last, “But... I couldn't sleep,” He bit his lower lip, leaving the door to step closer to the desk. His erection, which had been mildly accosted by the cold, was returning in full force with the sight of Bill before. He wore only a pair of sweatpants on bottom and the hard rise of flesh was easily noticeable as he rounded the desk.

Bill eyes wavered and Tomi could see the small curve of Adam's apple bob. His nostrils of his slim nose flared as Tomi got closer.

“I thought maybe...” Tomi whispered, pressing himself between the desk and Bill's legs. He drew a hand over his hip, toying with the waistband of his sweatpants and causing them to strain over his cock.

Bill's was sitting rigid in the chair, his long fingers grasping the arms so tightly that they blanched. Glancing down, Tomi could see his own erection building quickly.

“Please, I need it.” Tomi pleaded at last, his voice rising. He yanked the waistband of his sweatpants down, letting his cock spring free. He wanted to grab Bill by the hair and force his mouth against him, sink into the pleasure of that hot, wet embrace...

Bill rose up suddenly from the chair, pushing Tomi's hands away. He seized Tomi's cock, his fingers squeezing tightly around his base and drawing up in one, hard jacking motion.

“Oh, God!” Tomi gave a choked cry, reaching back to grab the desk. He was sure his cock was leaking profusely by now, but Bill's hand let up in the next moment.

“Is that what you wanted?” He asked in a low tone.

“Yes, yes,” Tomi panted, prying his eyes open to look at Bill's dark, sensual expression.

Bill clicked his tongue softly and Tomi felt his stomach lurch. He knew what came after that little disapproving sound.

“Turn around.” He said, softly, not even bothering to list Tomi's transgressions tonight.

Tomi whined softly, “No...” He hadn't really meant for the word to slip about, but it had as he stayed there, gripping the desk, pleading up at Bill with his eyes.

Bill's brow arched quickly and lifted a finger under Tomi's chin, his nail biting into flesh, “What did you say to me?” He questioned.

Tomi swallowed hard, his heart racing so quickly, pushing blood downwards to his ever hardening cock. “Yes, sir.” He whispered at last.

Bill's brows flicked once more but he removed his fingers from Tomi's chin. Tomi turned slowly, grabbing the desk once more as he faced it. He lowered his head, dreadlocks tumbling over his hot cheeks.

Bill slid up against his hip, reaching a hand down to swiftly divest him of the sweatpants. They tumbled down around his ankles and Tomi bit his lower lip to mask more undignified sounds.

“You're lucky I don't have the paddle tonight with that attitude.” Bill said, softly, stroking one hand over Tomi's closest ass cheek. Tomi's throat squeezed tight at the threat, and he tried to draw in a few calming breaths. It was almost almost impossible with the way Bill's was touching him, knowing what he was going to do.

His palm smacked down suddenly and Tomi couldn't hold back the sudden cry that spilled off his lips. His flesh stung, but he knew it was only going to get worse.

Bill hit him again in the same place and Tomi arched against the desk, squeezing his eyes shut. His face was awash in heat and he knew that half the pain of the spankings was the humiliation of being punished like a child. Even so, he couldn't stop the arousal that spiked through his stomach with each and every strike.

Bill spanked him again, his open palm cracking with deliberate force against Tomi's naked flesh. Tomi sagged even further against the desk, moaning and writhing already under the torment of only three spankings.

Bill didn't pull him back into position. Instead, he let Tomi fight the punishment, one hand at his back as used the other to deliver the sharp, biting strikes. Tomi pushed papers and folders out of the way, grasping for purchase on the desk. He was already so worked up and needy that he could hardly handle the spankings. Tonight, he didn't _want_ to handle them. He wanted Bill, wanted him so badly.

“Bill, please...” He moaned against the desk. “Please, I want you...”

Bill smacked him again and he groaned, his ass arching back towards the contact.

“Want me to what?” Bill murmured, his hand returning to pet over Tomi's smarting flesh. His fingertips dipped into his cleft and Tomi gasped, his flesh quivering as Bill's grazed his taut hole.

“Want... want you there.” Tomi rasped, dropping his forehead against the smooth, faux wood of the desk. He had begged Bill to just fuck him every time they had been together for the past week, ever since their argument. Bill had dealt out a much harsher punishment that day, ripping off his belt to teach Tomi a lesson. Tomi still didn't understand why Bill had tried to stop their meetings that day, but ever since then, their office trysts had become even hotter, more desperate, more _wanting_.

“Bill, Bill...” Tomi whispered as the pause on the spankings lengthened. “I want you in me.” He whispered, almost in groan. It had only been a week, but he felt as if he had been begging forever.

“You want my cock in here?” Bill murmured in a soft tone that sent Tomi's stomach twirling with arousal.

“Yes,” He whined, trying to shift back against Bill's stroking fingers.

“You think you can take it?” Bill asked, and Tomi found his tone somewhat taunting. His face flared with heat, his chest tightening with indignation.

“Yes,” He snapped, lifting his head. “Its not _that_ big.”

Bill's hand dropped away, a dead silence ringing loudly in Tomi's ears. Tomi glanced over his shoulder, thinking that perhaps he had gone to far, and said the wrong thing.

“I'll show you how big it is.” Bill said at last, in a low, teasing voice.

Tomi swallowed hard, his cock spasming against his stomach. “You will?”  
“Come here.” Bill grabbed him by the dreadlocks, a savage motion that made Tomi cry out. He went with Bill's direction, mostly to ease the stinging of his sensitive scalp. Bill dragged him down to his knees and Tomi cried out, staring up at Bill. “No, please, I want it in me!”

Bill tore his pants open, one-handed, pushing his cock out of his boxers and towards Tomi's mouth. Tomi turned his face away, pressing his lips tightly together. He was done playing with Bill. He wanted sex, and he wanted it yesterday.

“Tomi.” Bill's voice was deeper than usual, commanding. “Open your fucking mouth.”

Tomi clenched his teeth, not even deigning a petulant glance in Bill's direction. “No.” He returned in a forceful reply.

Bill's fingers tangled deeper into the mass of dreads he had in his hand and he jerked Tomi closer, the length of his hard, hot cock smacking against his cheek. Tomi flinched as the wet tip dragged across his face and mouth, painting pre-cum across his full lower lip.

“Open. Your. Mouth.” Bill ordered once more from between clenched teeth.

Tomi stared at the opposite walls, his jaw set. “No. I want you to fuck me.” He repeated.

“Goddamnit.” Bill growled out, exasperation leaking into his tone, “I'm not taking you over a fucking desk!”

Tomi finally looked up at Bill, his eyes widening, “What do you care?”

Bill blinked, his throat bobbed, and his erection flagged just a little. “I...” He began, his gaze flicking everywhere except towards Tomi.

“If this is all about sex,” Tomi said slowly, lifting a hand to Bill's thigh, “Why do you care where we do it?”

“Maybe if it wasn't your first time.” Bill said quickly, at last, “But it will be. Now open your mouth.”  
“Wait,” Tomi grabbed Bill's legs holding him back. “That's not even it.”

Bill let go of Tomi suddenly, shoving him back almost ruthlessly. He pulled his pants together and Tomi watched with dismay as he paced away, leaving Tomi half-naked on the floor.

“Get out.” Bill said at last, standing with his back to Tomi, his face towards the window, looking out over the cold, dark campus.

“No.” Tomi repeated once more, for what seemed like the hundredth time in this encounter. He stood from the floor, yanking his sweatpants up around his waist. He marched over to Bill, getting right in front of him to look him in the face. “Why won't you fuck me?”

Bill's jaw clenched and looked away.

“You're afraid we'll get caught.” Tomi guessed at last. “But we've already done everything else, and this is just one more line.”

“Yes!” Bill burst out suddenly, color washing over his neck and cheeks. “Yes, it is another line!”

“And that bothers you?”Tomi returned, his voice rising to match Bill's. “Suddenly, it bothers you. I don't get it.”

“You think you know me?” Bill demanded, his eyes flashing. “You think you understand everything that has happened?”

Tomi drew back, his heart palpitating. No, he didn't know. He hardly knew Bill, and what little he had heard, were rumors.

“No.” He sighed at last. “I don't know. Maybe I never will. But there is one thing I know.”He looked up at Bill's expression which had become strained and wavering. “I have never felt with anyone else how I feel with you.”

Bill's brows drew together and Tomi was close enough to see the tears well in his eyes. He lifted a hand, pressing his fingers against his quivering mouth. For a moment he didn't speak. At last, he looked down at the floor, “You don't know what you're talking about.”

“No,” Tomi shook his head, “I know what I'm feeling. You can't tell me that I'm just a stupid, horny college kid. I know what I want, and that's you. You're going to take my virginity, Bill,” He said, marching around Bill and heading towards the door, “or no one will.”

 

~

 

By the time Tomi got back across campus, he was almost in tears and he didn't know how he was going to get back into the dorm hall.

The tears were mostly out of frustration and a bit of anger. He had pushed Bill tonight in a way he hadn't before and he was unsure of the reaction. He had basically made an ultimatum. What if Bill didn't give into him? Why _wouldn't_ he?

Tomi reached his dorm hall and searched his pockets, wondering if his phone was still tucked in his hoodie pocket. He sighed in relief when he found it and brought it out. Shivering against the cold, he dialed Georg's number and hoped that it woke him. He was thankful that Georg hadn't gone out to party tonight or else he might have ended up sharing a bed with a roughhousing couple in some private house.

Tomi rocked back and forth and jumped up and down to fight off the cold as he waited, listening to the phone ring. He had to call Georg two more times before a groggy voice answered, “What the hell, man?”

“Hey,” Tomi said, ignoring Georg's grumpy response. “I kinda got locked out. Can you sneak back down and let me in?”

“What?” Georg began to whine.

“Hey,” Tomi interrupted him. “What happened to that favor for me letting you in the other day?”

“God, all right,” Georg said, “I'm going... What the hell are you even out for anyways?”

“Can't tell.” Tomi said. “That's part of the favor. No questions.”

“Nuh-uh.” Georg said. “That's not even fair. You never go anywhere. The last party you were at...” His voice trailed off and an awkward silence ensued. The last party Tomi had been to on campus had been the _only_ party he had been to on campus. It had also been the party when Georg had come on to him. Tomi had run out of the house, thrown up on the front steps, and met Bill for the first time. Thinking about that night, Tomi thought it might've been Fate meeting Bill, or he might've ended up returning Georg's affections at a later point.

“Ok, I'm coming.” Georg said, breaking the stilted silence.

Tomi only had to wait a few more minutes before a bedraggled Georg pushed the door open, letting him inside. Tomi was shaking from the cold as they slipped back through the darkened halls and up to their floor.

As soon as they were inside, Georg turned to face him, “Ok, spit it out.”

“What?” Tomi asked, heading towards his bed.

“Tell me what the fuck's been going on with you.” Georg said. “For the past week you've been disappearing like crazy, then turning up looking like... like _this_.” He gestured to Tomi's entire body.

“What do you mean?” Tomi asked, trying to push sincere confusion into his voice.

“Come on, man.” Georg said. “I know I tease you about Professor Kaulitz, but I'm serious right now.”

Tomi swallowed hard, sitting at the edge and toying with his phone in his hand. He spun it around between his thumb and middle finger, watching his reflection in the screen twirl. “I... I can't.” He forced out. No matter how much he wanted someone to confide in, he couldn't tell a soul. There was just too much risk.

“So its about him.” Georg was folding his muscled arms, looking more serious and concerned than Tomi had ever seen him. Tomi looked up at him, shrugging helplessly.

“Is he doing shit to you?” Georg demanded.

“No.” Tomi whispered, staring down at the floor. Bill wasn't doing anything to him that he didn't want. In fact, he wasn't doing enough.

“Come on, just tell me.” Georg said, moving to sit down next to Tomi. “I can tell you're upset.”

“He's not hurting me!” Tomi snapped, jumping up from the bed. He knew just by saying those words that he was confirming to Georg that this was about Bill, but he couldn't stand the way that everyone thought about Bill.

“But he is doing _something_.” Georg pressed.

Tomi paced to the other side of the room, sinking his fingers into dreadlocks and squeezing. It was all just too much to handle tonight – his unsatisfied libido, his argument with Bill, his current conversation with Georg.

“Look,” He said at last, drawing several deep breaths, “You can't tell anyone. You can't even make a hint.” He turned to face his friend, his eyes pleading.

Georg was wordless, his expression confused.

“You don't understand.” Tomi rushed back across the room. “You can't tell a soul, do you hear me?”

“Yeah, sure, man.” Georg said in a near whisper at last.

“Good.” Tomi sighed in relief. “I just..” He cut off, shaking his head. He didn't know anymore when it came to Bill. At first, it had been all about the sexual attraction, but now...

“Dude, this is serious, isn't it?” Georg asked. “You and Kaulitz?”

Tomi shook his head, “I'm not saying anymore. Just please, whatever you do, don't tell anyone.”  
“Right.” Georg said, but he looked dazed and blown away.

Tomi was about to tell him to get his ass off his bed before he paused, “But, there is one thing...” He said, narrowing his eyes.

“What?” Georg asked.

“Do you know anyone who has connections the board here? Like, real connections. Not like rumors.” Tomi asked.

“Uh...” Georg thought for a moment, before his eyes brightened. “Andrej.”

“Who?” Tomi asked.

“Andrej Pejic. He's the grandson of President Klasshoff.” Georg supplied.

Tomi raised his brows. “The president, huh? So he should know shit about everybody?”

“Yeah,” Georg shrugged, “I mean, he's kinda... strange, but once you talk to him, he's a nice kid. Kinda shy, but really sweet.”

“Ok,” Tomi said, “Can you arrange for us to meet? I have some things I need to know.”

 

~

 

Andrej Pejic was... strange.

When Georg had first directed him into the student lounge, Tomi had looked straight past him, thinking that he was looking for a male. Well, he was, but that male happened to look very much like a female.

Tomi stared at first, taking in the gorgeous, big, blue eyes, the full, round mouth and soft face framed by nearly waist-length blonde hair. Andrej wore his makeup in soft, pastel colors, and his clothes looked like they were taken right off the women's rack. When he spoke, his voice was soft, in an accent that Tomi couldn't quite place.

“Hey, Andrej.” Georg smiled, leaning in to accept a kiss on the cheek as they situated themselves a table.

“Who's your friend?” Andrej asked in his lovely voice.

“This is Tomi, my roommate.” Georg said. “He'd like to tap into your extensive knowledge of everyone here.” Georg chuckled.

“Oh?” Andrej asked, raising his plucked, blonde brows. He was drinking a cappuccino from a plastic cup and he sucked the straw in the corner of his full mouth, watching Tomi with impossibly large, blue eyes.

“Yeah,” Tomi said, unable to take his eyes off the other boy's appearance. He thought he might've found someone who was more wild with their style than Bill on this campus, and surprisingly enough, it was the President's own grandson.

“What do you wanna know, sweetie?” Andrej asked, tipping his head to the side.

“I, uh...” Tomi shifted, and glanced at Georg.

“What?” Georg began to whine. “I have to leave?”

“Uh, yeah.” Tomi said, shooing him.

Andrej raised his brows again, but didn't comment as Georg grumbled and left the table, wandering over to where some of their other friends were hanging out. They all peeked over their shoulders to watch Tomi conversing with Andrej.

Tomi relaxed a little after Georg had left. “Ok, the first thing I have to say, is that no one can know about this.” Tomi said.

Andrej shrugged, “Who would I tell?”

“Well, I want to know about Bill Kaulitz.” Tomi said, slowly.

Andrej nodded, and Tom could see the understanding on his expressive features. “Oh, that one.” he smiled.

“Yeah,” Tomi shifted uncomfortably.

“What do you want to know?” Andrej asked. “That was all my grandfather ever talked about a couple of years ago.”

“Why?” Tomi asked. “Was it really a big deal that he got hired?”

“Of course,” Andrej said, gesturing with a delicate hand. “After everything that happened at his last school, Hanns Eisler, no one thought he would ever teach again.”

“Everything?” Tomi asked. “That's kind of what I want to know. What exactly happened? All I've heard are rumors.”

Andrej licked his full lower lip, his eyes darting around to ensure their seclusion before he leaned forward, and whispered, “It's pretty bad.”

Tomi leaned in too, his heart palpitating. He wanted to know what had happened because he was sure that it was holding Bill back from him now. But he was also afraid of what Andrej would tell him, that it was worse than he could ever imagine.

Andrej waved him closer, his eyes sparkling. When Tomi was close enough, he leaned in and whispered in his ear, his soft lips brushing Tomi's skin.

Tomi's stomach sailed straight to his feet and he drew back. “Oh my God.” He whispered, looking everywhere but at Andrej's bright features.

“I know,” Andrej said, dramatically, “It was quite the scandal. No one wanted to accept him ever again, but well, the university needed money, and that little bitch is rich. I mean _rich._ His father is some kind of business mogul.”  
Tomi stared at the wall, not really hearing the rest of what Andrej was saying. He was trying to process what Andrej had just told him, trying to understand what it meant for him.

“Are you okay, darling?” Andrej asked, noticing Tomi's blank expression.

“Yeah, I just... I need a drink of water.” Tomi jumped off his seat and raced towards the restrooms. He found the drinking fountain, but rushed past it and into the bathroom. He pulled up in front of the mirror, staring back at his own face. Now, he understood why Bill had been reluctant to completely consummate their relationship, but how could he tell Bill how he knew? He couldn't simply say that he had gone out looking for someone to reveal his dirty secrets. Bill would never forgive him, he was quite certain of that.

At last, Tomi trudged back out of the bathrooms, finding Andrej still perched at his seat, sucking on his cappuccino and texting. Tomi sat back down and Andrej looked up, “Are you all right?”He asked once more.

“Yeah, can you just tell me what else you know? About Bi- I mean, Professor Kaulitz and the.. the student?”

Andrej smiled, brilliantly, and flipped his long hair over one shoulder, “Whatever you like, my dear!”

 

~

 

Over the weekend, all Tomi could think about was what he had learned from Andrej. On Monday morning, he would have to walk back into Music Theory and Composition and face Bill. He had a feeling that Bill would see the shift in Tomi's behavior. He would know that Tomi knew something, and Tomi fully expected to be called to the Office Building.

He imagined trying to keep the knowledge from Bill until he thought it best to reveal it, but he knew that it was useless. Short of skipping Music Theory and Composition the rest of the year, and ignoring Bill for longer than that, there was nothing he could do. He was the one who had gone out and tried to dig up Bill's dirty secrets and now he had to deal with it.

Bill, however, would be furious. He didn't know all that much about the professor, but on this point, he was certain.

On Monday morning, Tomi dragged himself across campus and arrived barely on time, slipping into his seat just as class commenced. Bill avoided him, and Tomi sank down lower in his seat, remembering their argument, their second now. Tomi was certain a third was in the future.

The two hours were torture and Tomi barely looked up front, doodling the corners of his notepad and trying to zone out Bill's beautiful voice.

Tomi didn't even realize he had drifted into sleep until the sudden movement of students around him jarred him.

“Mr. Trumper!” Bill's voice was sharp and clipped and Tomi jerked up straight in his seat, his eyes wide. Bill was glaring at him from the front of the room, and the rest of the students had jumped at the sound of his voice, only now returning to movement.

“Yes.. yes, sir?” Tomi asked around a dry throat.

“Up here.” Bill's voice was low and Tomi knew that Bill was very unhappy to find him sleeping in his class. Tomi knew it was only going to get worse. He just couldn't be intimate with Bill again without telling him that he knew. It seemed like a betrayal.

The rest of the students snickered as they left the classroom. It was routine now, Tomi Trumper getting in trouble in Music Theory and Composition.

Tomi stood slowly from the seat, his heart gripped in an iron clench.

“You've ascended to new heights of disrespect.” Bill admonished quickly, his tone biting. “Sleeping?” He raised a brow sharply. “I would expect more than that.”

Tomi shifted, staring at the ground. He opened his mouth, trying to say what he knew before Bill could take this farther, but he felt sick to his stomach, frozen with fear.

“Perhaps you need a lesson on respect in my office?” Bill said.

Tomi struggled to respond, glancing up at Bill expectant expression. “I.. I...” He stammered.

“Do you have a problem with receiving punishment, Mr. Trumper?” Bill questioned, rising from his desk. His fists were clenched at his sides and Tomi knew that he was still very upset about what had occurred in his office last time Tomi had been there.

“No, Bill, I...” Tomi whispered, suddenly feeling very much like crying.

Bill's expression quavered the longer Tomi stuttered and Tomi noted his throat bob with a hard swallow.

“I.. I know what you did!” Tomi blurted out at last. His heart immediately went into palpitations and he watched as Bill drew back. His face paled, his eyes widening. He seemed to quiver for a moment before, his brows pulled together and he managed to say, “What I did?”

“Yes.” Tomi said, his words rushing out now, “I know why you don't want to have sex with me. I know why you're holding back.”

“What do you think you know?” Bill asked, his voice trembling. He looked scared, panicked, and he was hoping that Tomi didn't know everything. But he did...

“I know...” Tomi pushed out, considering turning around and running out of this room, lying and telling Bill he didn't know shit.

“Tomi,” Bill's voice was distraught.

“I know you got that girl pregnant.” Tomi whispered at last.

Bill's face seemed to crumble before his eyes and he looked down, leaning heavily on the desk. A heavy silence filled the room and Tomi wanted to run again, escape this horrifying situation.

“Bill..” He whispered, stepping closer to the desk. He saw a tear fall, a full, wet drop that splashed to the desk.

“Get out!” Bill burst out, in a near scream. He lifted his head, flinging a hand towards the door. His face was awash with color, a stray tear streaking down one cheek as his lips twisted in rage. A shock of hair fell of his forehead, tumbling from its perfect pompadour.

“Bill..” Tomi whispered, backing away.

“Get the fuck out of my classroom!” Bill shouted once more, shaking from head to toe.

“Bill, please!” Tomi cried. “I just wanted-”

“You just wanted to know every dirty thing I've ever done.” Bill hissed. “You wanted to...” He sputtered, before saying in a vengeful tone, “You wanted to tear open my wounds and lick them for own pleasure! Just like everyone else!”

“No!” Tomi cried.

“Get out of my sight!” Bill demanded, stabbing his long, black tipped finger at the door once more.

“No!” Tomi marched around the desk and Bill took a step backward, his chair crashing against the wall.

“Get away!” Bill lifted his hands, planting them on Tomi's chest to push him back.

“No!” Tomi repeated, grabbing the professor by his suit jacket and pulling him closer. Bill shoved him back, and Tomi winced as the edge of the desk bit into this thighs. “This doesn't change how I feel.” He panted as Bill pushed him right up onto the desk, forcing his way between Tomi's thighs. They were so close, bare inches apart, angry breaths rushing against the other's mouth. Bill stared at him, his face a gamet of emotions that Tomi couldn't even begin to discern before his lips slammed down against his.

The kiss was harsh and unforgiving as Bill's teeth bit into his lower lip, denting his flesh with biting marks. His tongue pressed down into his mouth, pushing so deep that Tomi could hardly breathe. He could barely react, only claw at the front of Bill's suit jacket, moaning as Bill ravaged his mouth with lips, tongue and teeth. His tongue stud scraped along Tomi's palate, dragging over his own tongue

Tomi moaned, leaning forward into the kiss. Bill tried to force him back down onto the desk, but Tomi pushed back. Their lips parted as Tomi shoved Bill down into his chair. The professor was a disheveled mess now, hair askew, cheeks pink, lips red and swollen. He had never looked so appealing.

Tomi straddled Bill's legs, bringing their mouths back together in a harsh clash. This time, Tomi didn't let Bill dominate the kiss so easily. He fought back with his own tongue, snapping at Bill's full lower lip with his teeth.

Bill moaned, his hands grasping Tomi's sides, then his ass. His fingers squeezed, pressing down into his cleft through layers of clothes. Still, Tomi's body quivered and ached in response and he panted against Bill's mouth, his concentration coming to a halt.

“Bill... Bill.. please..” He whispered. Bill licked Tomi's lower lip, sucked at it as his fingers continued to knead Tomi's buttocks. “God, I want you.” Tomi moaned.

“You want me to fuck you?” Bill returned, his voice husky.

“Yes.” Tomi insisted.

“Still?” Bill asked, and Tomi opened his own to look down into Bill's dark, wide ones.

“Yes,” Tomi said, lifting a hand to Bill's cheek. “Like I could change that.”

Bill looked away, biting his lower lip. “I'm still angry.” He said in a soft voice.

“Then punish me. I don't care.” Tomi said, flippantly. “As long as you fuck me afterwards.”

Bill's firm lips tried to twitch in a smile, but he held his stern expression. “I told you I wouldn't take over a desk.”

Tomi slid back, dismounting Bill's legs. He picked up a pen from Bill's desk and grabbed the professor's hand.

“What are you doing?” Bill asked.

Tomi flipped Bill's hand over and wrote quickly on his palm. “My number.” He said, with a smile. “So you can tell me where you want me.”

He felt a quiver in Bill's hand and he held it a moment longer. He looked up at Bill, his expression serious now, “I wasn't kidding, Bill.” He said, “You're the only one I want.”

Bill looked stricken and he pulled his hand back, looking down at the numbers written on his hand. “You should go to class.” He said quietly.

Tomi nodded and stepped away from the desk. He had to adjust his crotch as he headed towards the door, and he smiled to himself, not believing how bold he had been.

“I'm not coming to the office tonight,” Tomi said firmly as he reached the door, “The next time we're together, I want you in me.” He swiftly left the room, but not before catching Bill's shocked expression.

 


	2. ...It Pours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don't know, Tag Der Deutschen Einheit is the German Day of Unity. Its a national holiday that basically celebrates the unification of Germany on the third of October every year.
> 
> For those who don't know, Laura Kleinas was a contestant on DSDS. It was highly rumored that Bill had a crush on her. She forgot the words of her song, but he still gave her a pass to the next show so everybody was all abuzz that Bill Kaulitz actually had a crush on a girl;)

Three Years Ago

 

_It was late as usual and Bill was bent over his office desk, attacking a seemingly insurmountable stack of papers and exams. His head was throbbing with an intense tension headache and his neck was strained from holding it one position for too long, but he stayed right where he was. He hadn't made himself the youngest, most accomplished professor at Hanns Eisler only to slack off on his duties. He prided his work at the university in an almost egotistical way. He kept himself impeccable in everything... well, almost everything._

_Bill had eye for the younger students and he had known it was weakness when he first plunged into the task of earning his degrees at the very beginning. During his university years as a student, it hadn't been a problem seeking out the freshmen and inviting them back to his dorm. However, the transition from senior to a teacher had taken such a short amount of time that it was shock to realize that he could no longer enjoy himself with whomever he pleased. The first slip-up had come several months into the year, as he had tried his best to behave or risk losing his precious position. That student actually wasn't a freshman. In fact, she was a senior at a nearby high school who took college courses in the evening. She wasn't underage, but it was close enough that Bill got an intense thrill from it, followed by a terrifying guilt and horror. What if someone were to find out? He had known the risks all along, but instead of following his head, he had followed his heart._

_Laura Kleinas was her name as she was of French descent with a beautiful accent, long, cascading dark hair and a pretty face with a body to match – irresistible in Bill's estimation._

_Bill had been comfortable with his sexuality long enough to swing one way on one given night, and the complete opposite the next night. When he had first laid eyes on Laura, however, he had known that he was going to be straight for as long as Laura attended his classes._

_It hadn't taken much to get the naïve, innocent girl to fall to his charms. She had gone willingly, struck by his beautiful, androgynous features and his air of authority._

_She had already told him that she planned on returning to Hanns Eisler the next year as a freshman. He had seen the hopeful look in her eyes, and he knew the flowery, silly thoughts in her head. She wanted a relationship. While Bill was very appreciative of the female gender, he honestly had to say that sleeping with the male students was just plain easier. It was all about getting off, having a satisfying orgasm. Bill found Laura very captivating, but he was not the type to settle into a relationship._

_The stack of papers loomed in front of Bill and he closed his eyes, fighting of a stronger wave of pain from the raging headache. His eyes felt blurry and he could've simply laid his head down on the desk and slept._

_A knock startled him and Bill jerked upright, not realizing that his eyes had closed and his head had drooped. He glanced at the clock, frowning when he noted that it was nearly two in the morning._

_“Come in.” He called anyways._

_The door opened slowly and Bill saw the very girl of his thoughts enter the room. She stepped inside and shut the door behind her, leaning against it for a moment. She had a strange look on her face, eyes wide, skin pale._

_“Laura.” Bill said, smiling, “A bit late, don't you think?”  
“No, no...” She whispered, seeming dazed as she looked away. “That's not what I'm here for.”_

_Bill shifted in his chair, overcoming by an intense wave of apprehension. “Then...” He prompted._

_She licked her lips quickly as if her mouth were very dry and she stepped forward. “I.. I need to talk to you.” She said._

_Although Bill had already surmised this, the words still sent a shaft of dismay through him. He tried to calm himself, tried to think that this wasn't something too horrible. “About what?” He forced out, his voice strained._

_She lifted large, dark eyes to him and he could see them glisten in the dim lighting. He couldn't particularly say that he loved Laura, but he cared enough for her well-being to be alarmed by her emotion._

_“What is it?” He asked, rising from the desk. He went to her, and led her to a chair by the elbow as she sniffed back tears._

_“I'm sorry.” She whispered, drawing in a deep breath and dashing at the tears. “I just don't know what to do.”_

_“About what?” Bill insisted, becoming slightly panicked._

_She looked up at him, almost fearfully, and Bill felt his stomach drop to his feet. “Laura...” He said. “Tell me.”_

_“I'm...” She looked down at her lap, her fingers twisting together anxiously. “I'm... pregnant.” She whispered the word softly, her body stiffening up for the response._

_Bill staggered back, staring at her in shock. “But...” He whispered. One thousand excuses popped into his brain, scenarios where he wasn't responsible, but he knew, God, he knew._

_“Its yours.” Laura snapped suddenly, her glossy eyes lifting. “Don't try to deny it. No, I didn't sleep with someone else. No, I'm not lying.”_

_Bill swallowed hard, his stomach churning. He knew what this meant. He knew exactly what it meant._

_Laura's father was highly involved with the university, and all her older brothers had graduated with honors. There was a great deal of money between Hanns Eisler and the Kleinases. There would be no place for a blemish such as this, and Bill knew exactly who would take the fall. He saw it all as a movie before his eyes, the ending already written out._

_“Who knows?” Bill asked at last._

_“No one yet.” She said, sniffing. “Just you. But they'll know eventually.”_

_“Oh my God.” Bill whispered, feeling as if the air had been taken from his lungs._

_“Please, just resign now before they can destroy you!” Laura cried, rising from her seat._

_“No!” Bill snapped suddenly, rising up from the desk where he had been leaning. “I will not! I will not bow down to them, or run scared!”_

_She trembled, a tear trickling down her cheek. “Bill, please..”_

_“If you wanted to save us both the disgrace you would..” Bill gestured with disgust, “You would fix it now.”_

_“Fix?!” Laura cried with wide eyes. “I will do no such thing! This is my child, and whether you like it or not, it is yours as well!”  
“You are not mine, and that... that _ thing _is not mine!” Bill cried, desperately. He knew it sounded cruel. He sounded like the worst kind of person to even his own ears, but he could not accept that this was going to ruin him. He could not let go of all that he had tried to so hard to build for himself._

_Laura's eyes narrowed, a flush of color rising up on her pretty cheeks. With hands clenched at her sides, she hissed, “ I have been so blind. You are more despicable than I imagined.”_

_Bill's throat felt tight, his chest crushed. He wanted to fling back a number of hurtful words, but Laura's vehemence and indignation stole all of ire, leaving him mute underneath her scathing glare._

_“You don't want him.” She said at last, lifting her chin, “Then you'll never,_ ever _see him.” She turned and walked towards the door, appearing to be holding to her composure by threads, “You know,” She said as she reached the door, “For a second, I thought I loved you. And I thought you might love me too.” She looked back at him with a shimmering gaze, “I was going to fight for you. For us. But now...” She shook her head, “I might as well feed you to the dogs.”_

_Bill sank against the desk, his ego and his heart smarting with her words. He couldn't summon up a proper response as she left the room, slamming the door behind her._

_The tears choked him then, thick and unpreventable. He hung his head, clasping his hands over his face as a sob wrenched itself from his throat. He cried because he knew that all he had worked for was about to be destroyed. He didn't want to admit it, but he cried because his heart was hurt, and he knew his own pride had been the cause._

_He cried, but he did not think for one instant of leaving before he could be kicked ruthlessly to the curb. He would fight this to its bitter end, even if he ended up in the fiery, unforgiving grasp of Hades himself..._

 

_~_

 

Present Day

 

Tomi was lounging on his bed, attempting to work through a complicated piece of music theory while blasting Samy D through his earbuds when his phone began to vibrate beside him.

He had not been very focused on the assignment, as his thoughts were wrapped up with the teacher rather than the class. He had challenged Bill again, but this time, he was sure that the professor was going to fold. Tomi could not help but fantasize about what might be in store for him. Despite what Tomi had learned about Bill from Andrej, he couldn't bring himself to care. He had known before that Bill had been with other students, although the main issue had seemed to have been the pregnancy. It was somewhat disconcerting to know that Bill had not done what was technically the "right" thing with Laura Kleinas, but Tomi could not help but think that if Bill had stayed with Laura, he would not be with Tomi now.

Tomi jumped when he first heard the buzz, hoping that it was Bill. He had been waiting for a text ever since he had given Bill his number, but so far, none had appeared. Tomi stifled disappointment when the phone continued to vibrate, signaling a call instead of a text, and he looked down to see that it was his mother calling.

“Hallo,” He greeted, her picking up the phone.

“Hallo, Tomi! How are you?” She was bright and cheerful as usual and Tomi struggled to come up with an appropriate response. She had called a few other times to check on him, but now was a very bad time.

“Okay.” He managed at last.

“Oh, what's the matter?” She asked, and Tomi sighed. He should've known better when it came to Mama. She had intuition, a radar on his feelings even when they were miles apart.

“Oh, its this Music Theory and Comp assignment.” He lied, because at the moment that was giving him a headache as well.

“That professor isn't being too hard on you, is he?” Simone questioned. “When we talked to Head Dean Hoffman he said that man was very knowledgeable and that it wasn't an easy class.”

Tomi swallowed at the question. He cringed, wondering what Simone would say if he asked if a brutal spanking for being late to class was too hard.

“Nah.” He said at last, scratching at the base of a dreadlock behind his ear.

“That's good.” Simone said, before continuing, “Actually, I was calling because your father and I have made some impromptu plans.”

Tomi bit back a moan, covering his face with his free hand. “What?” He asked, trying to keep the exasperation out of his voice, but he knew what was coming.

“You know Tag Der Deutschen Einheit is this weekend and we're all going to have some time off, so we thought we'd come down for a visit.”  
Tomi was anguishing inside, because he had been hoping that with the holiday this weekend, he and Bill would be able to arrange plans. Now, it seemed he was going to have to put it off for another week. He briefly thought about throwing the phone down and then lying down on the floor to pitch a tantrum like a toddler. At last, however, he said, “Oh, great.”

“You sound thrilled.” Simone noted, wryly.

“Yeah, its awesome!” Tomi said, despite Simone's sarcasm. “We can go to Berlin for the festival.”

“I was going to mention that.” Simone said.

Silence buzzed across the line and Tomi stared down at his text book, twirling his pen through his fingers. This really sucked.

“Tomi, darling, what's wrong?” Simone asked.

“Nothing,” Tomi shrugged.

Simone laughed, “Now I _know_ something's wrong when you say nothing.”

Tomi thought quickly, trying to form some kind of lie to cover his tracks. “Oh, well,” Tomi said at last, “Me and Georg and some of the others were gonna hang out and party or whatever.”  
“Tomas,” Simone's mothering tone blared over the line, “I don't want you getting into any kind of trouble. I know what goes on in those private houses – drinking, drugs... sex...”

Tomi closed his eyes briefly over the last one. “Yeah, I know, Mom.” He said, “but you're coming down anyway so...”

“We miss you back home.” She said wistfully. “I'm looking forward to seeing you.”

Tomi scrunched up his face, feeling guilty over his lack of enthusiasm for the visit. “Yeah,” He said, “It'll be great.”  
  


~

 

Tomi was expecting to suffer through the next week of Music Theory and Composition. He had firmly told Bill that he wasn't going back to the office, but he had been expecting for them to have time to have sex this weekend.

He still hadn't told Bill that it was going to be almost impossible for that to occur, although he wasn't sure Bill would be quite as disappointed. He still seemed reluctant.

When Tomi stepped into the classroom on Tuesday, however, Bill's eyes went straight to him. Tomi sank straight down into his seat, turning into a pool of sexual tension as the very sight of his professor. He was dressed in a suit jacket with thick, black and gray, vertical stripes with a sheer, v-neck shirt underneath. A pair of black pants and heeled boots completed the outfit and as always, he looked stunning.

Bill seemed to be eating him up with his eyes as he paced back and forth and Tomi squirmed, wondering if the other students were noticing how Bill was undressing him with a single glance.

By the time class was over, Tomi was hunched over an erection, trying to keep his mind in classroom.

“Mr. Trumper,” Bill's voice addressed him from the front of the room.

Tomi looked up to see the rest of the students gathering their books to head to their next class.

“Yes, sir?” Tomi asked, shuddering as he met Bill's hot gaze.

“I think we have some things to discuss.” Bill arched a brow, as if challenging Tomi to say otherwise. Tomi nodded weakly and watched as all of the other students left the room.

Tomi was about to get up from his desk but Bill was already walking towards. Tomi shrank down further into the desk as Bill loomed over him, “I think a session in my office is long overdue.” Bill stated. His tone was firm and commanding, brooking no argument.

“But...” Tomi began, looking up at Bill, “I said-”  
Bill's fingers smacked him swiftly on the mouth, only hard enough to sting for a few moments, but more than enough to shut him up. “I said,” Bill interrupted him in a steely tone, his eyes narrowed, “I think its long overdue.”

Tomi quivered, his legs and insides like jelly. He wanted to protest further, but he had never been able to resist Bill's advances, especially when he was in such a needy state.

“Yes, sir.” He whimpered at last.

Bill's fingers touched his face again, softly this time, stroking his cheekbone, “Good boy.” He said with a smiling curling his full lips.

Tomi moaned, turning towards those long, perfect fingers. His skin was soft, smelling of spices and flowers, some kind of hand lotion that was out of this world. Bill stroked his thumb over Tomi's lower lip and Tomi let his lips part, inviting that finger in. Bill slipped him the tip and Tomi closed his eyes, breathing deeply as the flesh set a beautiful taste across his tongue. He sucked down on the digit, his heart thundering as he imagined it to be Bill's cock.

“You wanna suck, naughty boy?” Bill's voice tilted low, and Tomi opened his eyes, staring wantonly up at him.

“Yes.” He murmured around the thumb in his mouth.

Bill let out a small, satisfied sound and pulled his hand back, leaving Tomi bereft. He strode back down the aisle towards his desk to gather his briefcase and laptop. Tomi watched him, hardly having the strength to rise from his seat until Bill was all but out the door.

When he did, he rushed out the room, searching for the nearest bathroom. He had not gone to these measures since the first few weeks of Music Theory and Composition when he hadn't even gotten a taste. Now, he was desperate.

Crashing into the bathroom, he found himself shaking as he searched through the stalls to make sure he was alone before he shut himself inside one. His trembling fingers fumbled over his belt and zipper until at last, he got his hard, throbbing cock out of his boxers. He palmed it firmly, leaning over the toilet and trying not to moan too loudly. The dynamics of the bathroom seemed to enhance the sound of his voice, however, and even a single whimper sounded ten times louder than normal. Fastening his teeth over his lower lip, Tomi rubbed his hand quickly up and down, desperate to have the orgasm, desperate for it to come quickly.

Flesh burned and tingled with friction, but he just thrust his hips harder into the tight embrace of his hand, his body clenched up tight, awaiting the pleasure. He squeezed his eyes shut, imagining what would happen in the office tonight. He fantasized that he would drop to his knees and suck Bill until he was crying out and undone, coming across his tongue and face.

“Oh, God.” Tomi whined as his groin went tight. He could practically feel his balls clinching up as a precursor to the climax and he wanted to reach down and touch them, but his free hand was holding him up, barely able to do that much. All of his muscles were quivering and the pressure was so intense that Tomi worked faster just to alleviate himself of it.

He cried out suddenly as the orgasm rose up to engulf. He shuddered as he began to spill hot, thick cum from his tip. The pleasure purged itself from his body for long, nearly unbearable moments until he sank to his knees by the toilet.

His hand was wet with cum, but he had managed to contain most of it. He reached weakly for some Kleenex, wiping off the excess and dropping it into the bowl. He flushed it away quickly, pulling his pants back together before anyone could come in and see what he had been doing. He sat on the floor for a few minutes, his legs far too weak, until some of his strength returned.

When he exited the stall, he washed his hands thoroughly, hardly bearing to look at his reflection in the mirror.

At last, he left the Rauhe Musik Building, head down.

His desire, however, lingered, and despite his vow, he knew where he would end up when nightfall arrived.

 

~

 

It was the earliest that Tomi had ever dared go into the Office Building, but he simply couldn't wait any longer. He and Bill's short encounter in the classroom had left him wanting so terribly that he could think of little else.

He knocked on the door, already pushing it open before he even heard the response. He stepped inside, his cheeks already flushed, his stomach stirring with arousal as his very proximity to Bill.

Bill looked up and Tomi could see that his dark, hungry gaze from class still remained. He rose from the desk without a word and Tomi shut and locked the door behind him before he went to him. They met beside the desk, both of them already breathing heavily. Tomi leaned in first, his hands grasping the front of Bill's jacket as their mouths crashed together.

Bill pushed him around leaning him up against the desk as his lips sucked hungry, his tongue emerging to press urgently against Tomi's teeth. Tomi let his jaw go slack, allowing Bill's tongue to slip inside. He moaned against him, the taste of Bill almost too delectable and sweet to bear.

Bill's hands stroked down his chest, before tugging at his belt. He managed to swiftly open Tomi's pants without breaking the kiss and Tomi used his own hands to shove his boxers out of the way. His cock rose red and stiff from the confines of his pants and Bill's hand covered him, rubbing in a quick motion, up and down.

Their lips parted and Tomi, sighed, “Ah... Bill..”

Bill sank down much to Tomi's surprise, his mouth going straight to Tomi's cock. He held him in his hand, and pressed the tip against his mouth, staring up at Tomi with dark, dilated eyes.

“Fuck...” Tomi breathed as Bill drew his cock back and forth across his lower lip, spreading slick pre-cum like it were some kind of lip gloss. As last he licked his lips and pushed Tomi inside, his hot, wet mouth encasing him. Tomi grabbed the desk to keep himself from lurching forward too quickly and tried to bite back a cry as Bill took him down.

“Fuck, fuck, shit...” He moaned, his legs already feeling weak with pleasure. He didn't know how long he was going to last, but he knew it probably wouldn't be long. He hadn't expected Bill to come onto him so quickly, but he was more than willing to take it.

Bill was making wet sounds with his mouth, his throat vibrating with soft moans and hums. It was almost too much, just listening to him, but Tomi tore his eyes open to look down at his cock resting between those full, plush lips. “God..” He choked out, moving his hand from the desk to Bill's hair. The locks were stiff with hairspray but Tomi sunk his fingers in anyways, finding the roots soft and yielding. He didn't try to guide Bill in his pleasuring, but liked the feeling of Bill's head moving back and forth under his hand.

“Yes, yes...” He shuddered as Bill brought his tongue stud to bear, dragging it firmly along his underside and up to his tip. He drew back enough to swirl his tongue over the head, pushing the ring underneath foreskin. Tomi gasped, his lower regions going taut as Bill lapped at the the leaking slit, using the bit of jewelry to tease him. “Fuck, Bill, please!” He swore, giving Bill's hair a tug.

“Be nice.” Bill drew back far enough to admonish softly.

Tomi moaned, almost whining, but in the next instant, Bill was taking him in again. He sucked him further down into his mouth until Tomi could feel the back of his throat. He knew Bill was going to swallow him, but he couldn't prepare himself for the intense pleasure that took over his entire body when he did so.

Bill closed his eyes, taking him down into his throat, squeezing him there before letting him out, only to repeat the process over and over again.

“Shit, Bill...” Tomi groaned. He was sinking down against the desk, hardly able to hold himself up as Bill effectively worked him to orgasm. He exploded for the second time that day, harder than the first. He cried out, his hips jerking, his entire body shuddering as he began to come. Bill didn't let him out of his mouth. He just kept sucking, drinking down everything Tomi had to give until he was soft against his tongue.

Tomi sank to the ground as soon as he was out of Bill's mouth, completely spent and pleasured. Bill rose, their positions switching as he towered above Tomi's prone figure. He was watching Tomi with a pleased, almost smirking, expression as he tossed his suit jacket aside, baring his long, pale, veined forearms. He moved onto his pants, pulling his cock out from his boxers. Tomi lifted his head weakly as Bill began to stroke himself, his perfect fingers squeezing up and down.

“Bill.. I.. want...” Tomi panted, straining towards the column of hard, throbbing flesh. He was so aroused that Tomi could see the veins pulsing close to his flesh, his skin a deep, dusky color with desire.

Bill grabbed him suddenly by the dreadlocks, pulling him closer, but not letting his mouth on him.

“Bill..” Tomi whined, grasping at his pantlegs.

Bill moaned softly in return, his head tilting back slightly as his hand worked even more quickly.

Tomi surged forward as pre-cum drizzled from Bill's tip. Bill shoved into his mouth at last, and Tomi sucked hard, the taste crashing across his senses, only to be ripped against in the next second. The hot, wet length of Bill's cock pressed against his cheek, rubbing their for an instant before Bill pulled back, moaning even louder as he pleasured himself.

“Bill!” Tomi insisted, leaning towards Bill's cock again. He parted his lips, his mouth watering for it until Bill pierced his mouth again. He thrust deep, pulsing there for a few beats before he began to thrust rhythmically, each motion punctuated by moan or some other pleasured sound.

Tomi protested when Bill pulled out suddenly, but in the next instant, Bill release washed across his lips and chin, spattering his cheeks and nose. It was hot and wet, so slick and arousing that Tomi didn't move until Bill was spent, leaning heavily on the desk over him. His eyes opened hazily and drew a hand over Tomi's cheek, drawing his thumb through the cum on his chin. A smile tugged at one side of his mouth, but he didn't say anything.

For a few moment, neither of them moved, exhausted by how sudden and intense the encounter had been.

At last, Bill straightened, buttoning and zipping his pants back together. He smoothed a hair back in place, but his cheeks were still pink from arousal, his full, mouth red and wet from Tomi's cock.

Tomi followed suit, rising from the floor of boneless limbs.

Bill was already pulling out the wet wipes for him and Tomi took them, washing away the evidence of Bill's arousal. After a few awkward moments of silence, Tomi said, “My parents are coming for the weekend.”

Bill sighed softly, but nodded.

“I just thought you should know.” Tomi shrugged when Bill didn't respond.

Bill sat down at the desk and leaned back in the chair, seeming to stare as some place on the wall. Tomi didn't understand his silent, contemplative mood after such an explosive encounter and he shifted towards the door. He had his hand on the knob, when Bill's voice pulled his eyes back to him.

“I never got you for sleeping in class the other day,” He said, his eyes simmering at Tomi from across the room.

Tomi swallowed hard, at first thinking that he was going to be made to go back into the room to be spanked. Bill, however, shrugged daintily, giving the answer that warmed Tomi's stomach into excited flutters again, “I supposed it will have to be for another day.”  
Tomi nodded quickly before escaping the room. He didn't know how he was going to live through this week, but he was he had a feeling this wasn't going to be his last time here before the end of it. Vow or no vow, the office was a permanent fixture in his and Bill's relationship, and for now, it wasn't going anywhere.

 

~

 

The week passed slowly. On Wednesday, Tomi didn't have Music Theory and Composition, and on Thursday, classes were already over for the week because of the holiday. Tomi spent Thursday with Georg and the others, trying to forget about his growing need for Bill. Two days was too long to be without seeing him and Tomi was growing restlessly.

He awoke on Friday morning knowing that he was going to have to face his parents that afternoon. He wasn't sure how he was going to act normal when they wanted to talk about all his university experiences so far. Most of them involved Bill, and even if they didn't, they weren't memorable without him.

Tomi was surprised to find Georg already awake, fully dressed and sober. He told Tomi that he was going to the festival in Berlin with his family and friends. They bid each other goodbye and Georg left, leaving Tomi alone with his growing need.

Tomi laid back on his bed, thinking about putting his hand down his pants when his phone began to vibrate. He sighed out in frustration, thinking that it was probably his mother checking in. When he lifted the phone, however, it was a number he didn't recognize. It simply read,

_Where are you?_

Tomi felt his stomach flutter. It had to be Bill. It just had to be. He bit his lip, and typed cautiously anyways, _Who is it?_

The return text was quick and snappy, _Who do you think?_

Tomi's heart raced a little faster and he bit back a smile, _I'm in my dorm room alone. Georg left for Berlin._

Bill's return was true to form, _All alone? Touching yourself?_

Tomi swallowed hard, feeling heat rising up on his cheeks despite the fact that Bill couldn't even see him, _Was about to b4 u texted me:P_

Tomi could almost see Bill's smirking face when he replied, _Naughty boy. You're building up quite a few punishments._

“Oh, God,” Tomi whimpered aloud. His heart was thundering now, a light sweat breaking out across his body as his arousal grew. He breathed in desperately a few times before he managed to lift the phone and reply, _And when r u going to give them 2 me?_

He lay back, waiting for the reply, his hands quivering. The seconds stretched into a minute and then another and Tomi was sure that Bill was only doing it to tease him. He jumped when the phone finally vibrated again. He opened the message and looked down at the three letters spelled out on the screen, his mouth going dry, _NOW._

A knock on the door jolted him and Tomi found himself a quivering mess of arousal. He was hardly able to think as he stood from the bed. He left the phone on his bed and tried to adjust his crotch as he went to the door. He couldn't tell whoever it was that he had been sexting Professor Kaulitz. He drew in a breath and opened the door, trying to steady himself. When he looked up, however, all the air was stolen from his lungs.

It was Bill.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm betting you all are hating me for ending it like that, but I promise, there will be sex in the next part! (I really meant to put it in this part, but that didn't happen.)


End file.
